The Demon King
by 3LittleRedBird3
Summary: The KKM version of The Lion King. Based on the story of a young prince who experiences a tragedy and runs away from home. WolfYuu.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! This is the first story in my Disney!Verse of KKM fics. This is the KKM version of The Lion King. All of my stories, for starters, are Wolfyuu (personality wise) because I'm not going to write any smutty chapters for any of these fics ^^ sorry! Really, if you look at my fav fics, like 90% have smut; however I don't feel like I would write it very well, so I'm not going to. Sorry this first one is so short! But it IS just a prologue! The chapters will get longer, but in the beginning they are pretty short so bear with me! I'm pretty much half way done with this fic right now, so you can expect quick updates! Oh and I also have other Disney!KKM fics in mind, but we'll just see how well this goes first! XD

Enjoy!

It was a great day in the land of Shin Makoku; one that has affected everyone. They were all going to celebrate the birth of their new Prince, the soon to be King.

Meanwhile, at Bloodpledge Castle, King Shinou Von Bielefeld was standing on the balcony of his room as he watched his people gather to celebrate the birth of his son. Once the wise great Sage, Murata Ken, got there, he went to greet His King. He bowed to him and then smiled. The king smiled back at his Sage, who was also a good friend of his. Murata hugged His King and congratulated him. Today was a proud day for King Shinuo, because he has always dreamed of having a son.

They both then proceeded back inside the castle, to check on the Queen, Cecile Von Spitzberg, and to meet the new prince. Once they entered the King and Queens Bed chambers, Murata walked up to His Queen, who was holding the newborn Prince in her arms. A big smile came to the Sages face as he looked at the Prince. He looked exactly like his mother; blond hair and emerald eyes.

The sage then proceeded to bless the prince, as was tradition, which the Great Sage has done for all the newborn princes and princesses over time. It came to an end, and just like tradition, he would take the prince out and into the ballroom, and then lift him high for everyone to see. The King and Queen were standing behind them, looking very proud. All the people rejoiced and clapped at the sight of him, all happy for his birth.

Then the rejoicing died down and they all bowed to him. They bowed to their future king.

Prince Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

Yes, I know it's short, but the chapters will be longer. Promise! So tell me what you think so far and if this is at all worth reading!

Peace and love~

~RedBird~


	2. Effects of the Prince's Birth

I really didn't give you guys much to go off with the prologue, so I decided to post the first chapter, too. Ok, I know this is still pretty short, and I'm sorry. The first couple of chapters will be like this, because I just felt it would be a good place to end them. However, I promise longer chapters are coming! If I decide to, I might combine more chapters together. Not until later, though. I hope you'll try to stick with this story! I promise its not just going to be exactly the lion king story line. I'm also planning on adding extra scenes. For example, what happend with Wolfram while hes away, as well as back in Shin Makoku. Hope you like it!

Peace and Love~

~RedBird~

It was now later in the evening, right after the ceremony of Prince Wolfram. Out in the garden of Shin Makoku was Lord Adalbert, the Kings half brother.

"Life's not fair, is it?" Adalbert said to himself, "Since I shall never be king." He said as he walked along the garden.

"You know..." Adalbert turned around to see Gunter, the Kings personal advisor. "You really shouldn't talk to yourself. People will start to think you're crazy."

Adalbert just rolled his eyes at him.

"What do you want?" He asks, clearly annoyed.

"I came to tell you King Shinou would like to speak with you. He wishes to see you in his office at once." Gunter replies.

"Oh, how wonderful. And what does my dear brother wish to speak with me about?" He says sarcastically.

"Like you wouldn't know," Gunter said. Now it was his turn to be annoyed. "The King is very upset, so you better have a good excuse for missing his son's ceremony."

"Oh, was that today?" Adalbert asked, with a fake innocence. "I feel so awful- it must have slipped my mind." He said as he shrugged.

"Slipped your mind? Right," Gunter scoffs, giving him an annoyed and disgusted look.

Adalbert was about to reply when someone interrupted him.

"Adalbert," said a stern voice.

They both turned to see King Shinuo standing a few feet away from them.

"Why hello, isn't it my big brother, didn't you ask me to come see you?" Adalbert questions.

"I knew you would try to get out of it. Cecilia and I didn't see you at Wolframs presentation." Shinuo accused, with narrowed eyes.

"Just like I said, it must have slipped my mind." He answered back with a bored expression.

Gunter glared at him. "As the kings' brother," he said sternly." You should have been first in line."

"Yes, you are absolutely right. I should have been first in line. That is, until that little brat was born." Adalbert hisses out.

"That 'brat' is my son, your nephew, and your future king." Shinou said even more sternly.

"Oh, how wonderful! I'll just go practice my curtsy." He said back, sarcastically. He turned around and started walking away from his brother and his 'King'.

Shinuos eyes narrow dangerously as he runs up in front of his brother. He growled out, "Don't you ever turn your back on me, Adalbert!"

Adalbert looked him dead in the eyes, "Oh no, Shinuo. I'm afraid it's you who shouldn't turn your back on me." He states evenly, and continues to walk around him.

Shinuo turns around to face him, sword now in hand, "Are you challenging me?" He growls out, a glare permanently etched onto his face.

Adalbert turns around partially to look at him. He crosses his arms over his chest, "Of course not. Challenge you? That's something I would never do."

Gunter comes up to stand by his Kings side again, "Well that's certainly a pity. Why ever not?" He says as he narrows his eyes at him.

"Because- I am only half mazoku, as you know. So as far as brains go, I definitely got the mazoku share. However, when it comes to power and strength-," He starts to walk away and then glanced back at his brother and his advisor, "I'm afraid I got the human share in that area." Adalbert then turns his head back and leaves.

Gunter sighs as they watch Adalbert leave. "Don't worry about him, your majesty. I'm afraid every family has one- the ones who always seem to ruin special occasions- actually, too many in mine, if I'm honest." He says as he looks toward his King.

"What am I so supposed to do with him?" Shinou says with a sigh, partly to himself.

"Do we really need to keep him?" Gunter questions, only partly joking.

"Gunter!" Shinuo scolds, but there's a smile on his face, nonetheless.

"Hey, I'm only saying saying, your majesty. One can dream." He says with a smile on his face.

Shinous only answer is a full hearted laugh as they both make their way back into Bloodpledge Castle.

WolfYuu WolfYuu Wolfyuu

Meanwhile, at the temple not too far from Bloodpledge, stood the Great Sage. It was dark and rainy outside, and all the Great Sage could hear was thunder breaking through the night's silence. From where the Great Sage stood inside the temple, he frowned knowingly. He knew something was going to happen; something that was going to change Shin Makokus future forever. What that something was? He had no clue. All he did know was that it revolved around one young prince.

"Wolfram," He spoke the name slowly as he looked out towards Bloodpledge Castle.


	3. Tour of the Kingdom

_Heres the 2nd chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)_

It was an early day in Shin Makoku; so early the sun hasn't even risen yet. At Bloodpledge Castle there was a young Prince looking out the window with a huge smile on his face, and with excited green eyes. The young prince, Wolfram Von Bielefeld, was now 38 years old. Of course, to any human, he looked to be about 8 years old. He was extremely excited for today because his father, King Shinou, promised him that today he would show him the whole kingdom! His father told him that now he was old enough to be shown everything in the kingdom, since one day he's going to be King of Shin Makoku, and it will be necessary for him to know everything about his kingdom. He couldn't wait, at all.

Wolfram was constantly looking over to his fathers door. _Oh, come on!_ Thought Wolfram. _Is he going to sleep all day?_ He didn't care at all that the sun hasn't even risen yet.

"Now, Wolfram. I know what you are thinking, but let your parents sleep." said one of the servants, Gisela.

Wolfram glared at her, "It is none of your concern what I am thinking! I can do as I please! I'm the prince, you're a servant, you have no place telling me what to do!" He scoffs at her.

_Who is she to tell me what to do?_ Thought Wolfram. _I do as I please!_

Gisela gave him a hard, cold look and continued with her duties. She didn't say anything, she didn't have to. Wolfram knew exactly what she was thinking, it was what everyone thinks. Wolfram was well aware of what everyone in the castle referred to him as, but frankly- he did not care. They all called him the Little Prince Brat.

_I don't care what they think, their opinion means nothing to me_, thought Wolfram with a huff.

And just to prove how little he cared, he ran straight into his parents bed chambers just to prove a point.

"Dad!" Wolfram said as he tried to shake him awake. "Dad?" Wolfram said again with narrowed eyes.

Shinou slept on.

"Dear, your sons awake." Queen Celi said from the other side of the bed.

"Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad..." Wolframs voice became a mantra.

Shinou groans tiredly, "No, he's not. Before sunrise he's your son."

"Oh, dad! Come on!" Wolfram whined, completely ignoring his parents comments about him. His dad was still refusing to get up. Wolframs eyes narrowed and climbed up onto his parents bed and started jumping up and down. Shinous blue eyes finally opened to look at him.

"You promised!" Wolfram stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his father.

Shinuo groaned and banged the back of his head onto his pillow, "Alright! I'm up."

Wolframs face broke into huge smile, "Yes!" He shouted victoriously. Then he ran out of his parents bed chambers, too excited to wait for his father.

Shinou yawned loudly, and quickly got dressed in something that was presentable for him to go out into his kingdom with, and then quickly went to meet his son before he got into any trouble. Queen Celi followed her husband so she could respectfully see him and her son off.

Once the King and Queen walked out of the doors to the front of the castle, they saw Wolfram already there. He was literally bursting in excitement.

Celi walked towards her son and hugged him tightly, "Now Wolfram, you stay close to your father at all times, and no running of, alright?" Celi warned him, calmly. It was no secret that Wolfram will usually go and find bad situations to get caught up in. Even if it was on accident. His curiosity is always known to cause trouble.

"Ya, ya. I know." Wolfram answered, trying to pull away from her. She always hugged him way too tightly to her chest. Really! He could suffocate in there.

Celi smiles warmly at her son and let him go, then pushed him lightly towards his father. Shinou started walking toward the stable, where he would get his horse. Wolfram ran to catch up with him.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

As of now, Wolfram and his father were at the highest point, right on top of the wall around their village near the castle. This is were soldiers came to make sure there was no threats to the castle or the village being taken. Usually, the threat would come from humans, since there is no greater war going on then the one between mazoku and humans. However, there are still times when different territories will fight against each other. Nevertheless, when it comes to humans, mazoku will always stick together.

_Shin Makoku is a really amazing place_, thought Wolfram. _Everyone who lives here think of it as a paradise._ Wolfram thought as he looked out into the distance. _And I agree. It's beautiful here, I don't think anything could ever compare to it._

"Now, Wolfram. Shin Makoku is split into 11 different sections, or territories. The center of Shin Makoku, right here, is under the direct rule of Shin Makokus King. While the other 10 sections, are each ruled over by the 10 aristocrats. Does that make sense?" Shinou tried to explain to his son.

Wolfram frowned, "But...I thought...if your king, then wouldn't you rule over all of Shin Makoku?"

Shinou nods, "In a way...I do. I just don't have direct control over them. Decisions I make also have to be approved by the other aristocrats before my decisions can follow through. It's better this way, because then a king wouldn't have complete control over everything, that would be a dictatorship. Also, if each territory didn't have an aristocrat in charge of all the little decisions, then I would have to go back and forth between all of the territories all the time- and nothing would ever get done. This set up makes it simpler and more efficient."

"Well, I suppose that does makes sense," responded Wolfram, still slightly confused by the whole thing.

_I thought being King meant, well, whatever you say goes,_ thought Wolfram. _Does it not?_

Shinou chuckles, "Don't worry, when your older it will make more sense. Anyways, everything you see here, the heart of Shin Makoku, everything the light touches from this point, is our territory. Once my time has come, you will then take my place, as Shin Makokus King."

Wolfram walks along the top of the wall and looks down at the village-and beyond that. "And this will all be mine?" Wolfram asks as he glances up at his father.

"Everything." Shinou responds.

Wolfram runs to the other side of the wall to look. _Everything the light touches..._, thought Wolfram.

Wolfram notices a spot out of the corner of his eye that is not touched by light. Wolframs eyes narrow.

"What about that place? The dark and shadowy one?" Wolfram asked as he pointed over to it.

Shinou walks over to him and frowns, "That's beyond are borders, Wolfram. Don't ever go there."

"But...it's still a part of Shin Makoku, isn't it?" Wolfram asked.

"Yes, but that territory isn't a part of mine or the aristocrats, it isn't safe there. It isn't just you, no one is allowed to go there." Shinou answered, giving him a pointed look.

Wolfram blinked up at him, "...Alright. But I still thought a King could do whatever he wanted." Wolfram said.

Shinou just chuckled at him, "Oh, Wolfram. There's more to being King then...getting your way all the time." Shinuo answered, starting to walk away from him.

Wolframs eyes brighten considerably as he follows him, "Really? There's more?" He asks in surprise.

Shinou laughs, "Wolfram..."

That's the last thing said before waking back down the wall to go out into the village.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Shinou showed Wolfram all around the village. He showed him different shops- things Wolfram would personally never wear or use, and would be disgusted if even offered- and he met a lot of different people, also. _Commoners,_ Wolfram thought in distaste. He supposed they weren't so bad, but still completely different then the people he grew up with. Nevertheless, he would speak to them politely, just as he was taught to. Though, it would start to get annoying when people would go on and on about how _oh-so-cute_ their little prince was. He wanted to snap at them, or maybe, even, burn their hair off, or something. Then see if they still thought he was _oh-so-cute_.

They finally made it out of the village, the castle not to far from them. _What a relief_, thought Wolfram. _No need to deal with those annoying people anymore._

Wolfram looked ahead of his place on the horse, right in front of his father, to see Gunter waiting for them.

"Ah, Your Majesty."Gunter exclaimed, excitedly.

Shinou chuckles, "Good morning, Gunter."

"And to you to, Your Majesty." He says as his eyes brighten. Then he spots Wolfram next to his king, "Oh! And you, too, Little Pri- I mean Prince Wolfram."

Wolfram just rolls his eyes at him, "Ya, ya."

"Anyways, Your Majesty, I'm checking in with the morning report," Gunter says, fixing his eyes back on his king.

"Ok, let's hear it." Shinuo responds.

"Well, the word is, is that Shou Cimarron is having a disagreement with..." Gunter was saying. Wolfram, then started to tune him out completely. _Why does he even bother_, thought Wolfram. _It's not like anyone really cares what he's saying. He does the same thing when he's teaching me. It's so annoying! Worst. Teacher. Ever._

Wolfram looked up and saw a tall man with long, black hair coming towards them. Wolfram remembers seeing him in the castle quite a bit. _Gwendal_, Wolfram remembers. _I think he's the head of the Voltaire House_... And also one of the few people Wolfram actually doesn't mind. Maybe even likes.

"Your Majesty." Gwendal calls, walking his way towards him.

"Gwendal," Shinou replied. "Is something the matter?"

"Humans, Sire!" He answers, "With strong houjutsu, in Shin Makoku!"

Shinous eyes widened and then takes Wolfram and sets him on the ground, "Gunter! Take Wolfram home!" He commands.

"Dad! Come on! Let me go with you!" Wolfram pleaded.

"No, Wolfram!" Shinou said sternly and takes off quickly on his horse.

Wolfram scoffs, and crossed his arms across his chest as he watches his father ride away. He then turned around, a glare permanently etched onto his face, and started walking back to the castle.

"I never get to go anywhere." Wolfram complains, annoyed.

"Oh, Young Prince, soon you will be king, and then you can deal with those mongrels whenever you like." Gunter tells him as he follows him back to the castle.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Meanwhile, a bored Wolfram decided to go find his Uncle Adalbert. _I can't wait to tell him about everything Father showed me today!_ Thought Wolfram, excitedly. He looked up to his Uncle a lot and spent a lot of time in his company.

Just as Wolfram predicted, he was in his own personal space on the outskirts of the castle. He goes there when he wants to be _alone_, Adalbert always tells him.

Wolfram frequently ignores him.

Adalbert is sitting in the sun, in peace, head back, eyes closed. Pretty much ignoring the world around him. Then he hears a voice coming up behind him, and instantly knows who it is before they even speak. Only one person ever interrupts his 'alone time'.

"Hey, Uncle Adalbert!" Wolfram greeted, happily. "Guess what?"

"I absolutely _loathe_ guessing games," Adalbert says grumpily, keeping his eyes closed.

"My father showed me the whole kingdom! And I'm going to rule it all!" He said smiling, while looking down into the kingdom.

"Oh, goody." Adalbert bites out.

Wolfram didn't notice, "So what will that make you?" He asks. "When I'm king I mean." He clarifies as he gets up onto the chair, that currently had Adalberts legs on it, and sits on them.

"A monkey's uncle." He spoke evenly, with a slight glare to the boy currently sitting on his lap.

Wolfram just laughs, "You're so weird!"

Adalbert smirks down at him, "Oh, really? You have no idea."

He takes him and sets him down next to the chair and stands up. Then starts walking over to the edge to looks out to the kingdom, "So your father showed you the whole kingdom, huh?"

Wolfram walked over to stand next to him, "Yup! Everything."

"What about that place over there? He didn't show you passed the border that way, now did he?" Adalbert questioned him, pointing over to the 'dark, shadowy place' Wolfram noticed earlier.

He sighed, "Well, no. Dad says I can't go there."

Adalbert nods, "And he's completely right! It's far too dangerous, only strong, brave mazoku go there."

Wolframs eyes narrow, "But I am strong! And brave! What's out-?"

Adalbert shakes his head, "I'm sorry, Wolfram, but I can't tell you. I have to protect my favorite nephew, after all, right?" He smiles at him.

Wolfram rolls his eyes at him, "Ya, right. I'm your only nephew."

"Which is all the more reason for me to protect you," Adalbert answers. "An abandoned territory, that's nothing but dust and bones, is no place for a- oops!" Adalbert gasps and puts a hand over his mouth.

Wolframs eyes widened, "An abandoned what? Wow!" He said, completely excited about this new potential place to explore.

"Oh, well. I guess you would have found out eventually, anyway. You being so smart and sneaky and all," Adalbert says. Wolfram smirks at that. "Just promise me one little thing- that you'll never go to that terrible place, ok?" He says as he puts his arm around Wolfram and smiles at him.

Wolfram smiles back with false sincerity, that was believable to pretty much everyone, including his parents, "I promise!"

"That's a good boy," Adalbert tells him as he pats his head, and then pushes him away. "Now, you go run off and have fun, but remember-" Wolfram pauses to look at him before he turns around the corner, "This is our little secret."

Wolfram smiles big and takes off. Adalbert turns away, with a sneaky smile on his face, and goes back to laying down in his chair.

Wolfram runs along to the back of the castle where all the gardens are. _Woah!_ Thought Wolfram. _An abandoned territory? With nothing but bones and dust? How cool is that? Imagine the things that could be found in a place like that,_ Wolfram thought with a smirk. He headed into the garden looking for the one thing he had to do when finding something new and exciting to explore. Find and drag along his best friend to go with him- Yuuri Shibuya.

_Well, there it is. Thanks for reading!_

_Peace and Love~_

_~RedBird~_


	4. I Just Can't Wait to be King!

_Sorry, this story was updated a lot later then I was hoping, but here it is! :)_

Wolfram couldn't wait to tell his best friend, Yuuri Shibuya, all about the abandoned territory his uncle told him about. Yuuri is the son of a noble, Shouma Shibuya, and his wife, Lady Miko Shibuya. Lady Miko also happens to be his mothers, Queen Celis, best friend. Yuuri, or what Wolfram personally likes to call him- Wimp, is a double black. It is very rare for a mazoku to be a double black. In fact, Yuuri and the Sage, Ken Murata, are the only living mazoku double blacks. And because of that, double blacks are considered to be something 'sacred'. Wolfram personally finds this completely ridiculous. The wimp may be his best friend, but he's definitely not sacred. _I mean, come on,_ Wolfram thought, _he's a wimp after all._

Wolfram ran to the back of the castle and into the gardens. He then spotted Yuuri, sitting with their mothers, Queen Celi and Lady Miko. They were drinking tea and talking with each other. Yuuri was smiling answering questions by his mother.

"Hey, Yuuri," Wolfram greeted as he approached the young noble.

Yuuris eyes lit up when he he saw him, and said back happily, "Hi, Wolf!"

Wolfram rolled his eyes at him. Yuuri really was to innocent for his own good. _I mean really_, thought Wolfram, _how can he be so happy all the time? Wimp._

Wolfram leans closer to Yuuri, who's still sitting on a chair, and whispers, "Come on. I just heard about this really cool place."

Yuuri just frowns, "Right now? But...Wolfram..."

"Wolfram?" Questions Celi, "Why don't you sit down?"

Wolfram frowns as he turns to face his mother, "Well, I would, but..." He pauses, annoyed, "I was actually hoping to go with the wimp somewhere."

Yuuri scowls at him, "I'm not a wimp, Wolf. And the last 'great place' we went to, well, wasn't so great."

"Not this time!" Wolfram exclaims with a triumphant smile, "This one is going to be really cool!"

"So, where exactly is this 'really cool' place?" Queen Celi asks her son with a raised eyebrow.

Wolfram frowns and quickly thinks of a safe, and none-dangerous, place, "Oh, um. Just... the river that runs passed the castle."

"The river?!" Yuuri exclaims, "What's so great about the river?" He asks, bemused.

Wolfram turns to face him with a glare, "I'll show you when we get there." He tells him through clenched teeth.

"Oh." Yuuri spoke quietly, eyes wide with realization, "Um, mom?" He questions as he turns to look at her. Wolfram stops glaring, happy that Yuuri finally realized what he was implying. He then smiled up towards Yuuris mother, also.

"It's mama, Yuu-chan!" Miko states with a pout.

"Er, mama? Can I go with Wolfram?" Asks Yuuri.

Miko looks towards her son, "Hmmmmm...well..." She looks over towards her best friend. "What do you think Celi?"

"Well..." Celi starts.

Yuuri jumps off his chair, then Wolfram and him walk over in front of Queen Celi.

They both look up at her with big, round, pleading eyes and huge smiles on their faces, "Please?"

She looks down at them and smiles, "I guess it's fine with me."

"Yay!" Exclaims Yuuri.

"Yes!" Wolfram yells victoriously. They both start running, and then stop when Queen Celi yells after them.

"As Long as Gunter goes with you!" She calls after them.

They both frown instantly at that, "Oh, great." Wolfram groaned, "Why Gunter?"

Yuuri and him share a look.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

"Oh, this is so exciting! Going to this place will be very educational for you both, indeed! Oh, the things I can share with you!" Gunter ranted, excitedly. He was completely oblivious to the two children whispering behind him.

"So where are we really going?" Whispered a curious Yuuri.

"An abandoned territory." Wolfram answered him, proudly.

"Really?!" Yuuri gasped, a bit too loudly.

"Shush!" Snapped Wolfram. He cocked his head towards his annoying teacher, "Gunter."

"Oh, right," Yuuri answered, lowering his voice again. "So how exactly are we going to get away from your crazy teacher, anyway?"

Gunter, who finally realized he wasn't being listened to, quite talking. He then looked behind him to look at the children whispering quietly to each other. Gunter then turned around completely to face them, grinning excitedly.

"Oh, just look at the both of you." Gunter said, talking to himself. His hands were clasped together and he had a twinkle in his eye as he spoke. "Your parents are going to be so thrilled! As will the entire kingdom of Shin Makoku!"

Wolfram and Yuuri stopped whispering to each other and were now giving Gunter weird looks.

"What are you babbling on about now?" Wolfram sighs, sending Gunter an irritated look.

"Well, you choosing your suitor, of course!" Gunter answered, gesturing towards Yuuri.

"Huh? A what?" Yuuri asks, confused.

"Well, with you two being betrothed and all." Gunter tried to explain.

"What are you talking about?" Wolfram asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Be-what?" Asks Yuuri, curiously.

"Betrothed, intended, affianced." Gunter tried to explain again.

Yuuri and Wolfram share a confused look and then look back at Gunter.

"Meaning?" Asked Yuuri with questioning eyes.

Gunter chuckles at their confused looks, "One day you two will be married! Isn't that exciting?" Gunter states with bright eyes and a huge smile on his face.

"Eh?" Asks Yuuri with wide eyes.

Wolfram just scoffs, "Don't be ridiculous! Why would I want to marry a wimp?"

"Hey!" Yuuri pouts, offended. "And besides, me and Wolfram are friends. It would be too weird if we got married," Explains Yuuri, giving Gunter the _You-Are-Really-Weird _look that he gets quite often.

Wolfram nodded his head in agreement.

Gunter sends a large smile towards Yuuri, "Oh, you very sacred double black, I completely understand if you wouldn't want to marry this Little Prince Brat. However, you _are_ the only one who can actually put up with him. And besides, it's best to keep double blacks in the royal family."

Yuuri smiles back at him, looking uncomfortable. He didn't like it when people considered him 'sacred'. "Er, right, that wasn't really what I meant.."

Wolfram glared at Gunter, "Him not wanting to marry me? He's the Wimp, so shouldn't that be the other way around?"

Yuuri shoots Wolfram a glare, "I'm not a Wimp! And you're mean, so I think he had it right."

Wolfram glares back at him.

Gunter sighs dramatically, "Now you two stop arguing," he says sternly. "Even though Yuuri's completely right," He says under his breath, Wolfram glares at him. "Now you two turtle doves don't have much of a choice. This is tradition."

Wolfram looked over at Yuuri, "Well, when I'm king, that's definitely going!"

Yuuri nodded his head, completely agreeing with him.

"Sorry, but I wouldn't allow that," Gunter says, glaring slightly down at the young prince. "And besides, I promise that, in the future, you'll feel different about this. You may even fall in love with each other."

"Ew!" Yuuri said, eyes narrowing, a disgusted look on his face, "We will not!"

"Yuck!" Wolframs expression was similar to Yuuri's, except he was scowling also, "I guess I'm going to have to fire you, then, if you won't," Wolfram states arrogantly.

Gunter rolls his eyes at him, "Sorry." He states sarcastically, "But only the king can do that."

"But..." Yuuri cut in, "Wolf is the the future King."

Wolfram beamed at him and then looked back towards Gunter, "Exactly!" States Wolfram, "So you have to do what I tell you!"

Gunter scowls at him. Then he scoffed and said something under his breath about the 'Little Prince Brat'.

"Not yet I don't!" Gunter tells him sternly, "And with that attitude, you are sure going to be one pathetic king!"

"Hmph!" Says Wolfram, as he turns his head away, nose in the air, "Shows what you know! I'm going to be a great king!"

"Yes, well, with the way your acting, I disagree. There is a lot you must know to be king, and a lot you have yet to learn," Gunter responds, in a as-a-matter-of-fact-tone.

"Of course I know that," Wolfram responded, in a way that said I'm talking to an idiot.

"You think you could be a great king? You're more of a Little Prince Brat." Gunter responds with a glare.

Wolfram gives him a cold look and responds venomously, "Call me that one more time..."

Yuuri sighed from behind Wolfram as he watched the two bicker. The boy was letting his temper get to him again. And this arguing was getting them no where, they needed to find a way to get away from Gunter, so then they could go to this abandoned territory that Wolfram spoke so highly of. Yuuri frowned and looked around, trying to think of an idea. He notices that there is a big crowd of people around them now. He smiles. Perfect. People say he's completely innocent, so he may as well use it.

Yuuri puts his face in his hands, his shoulders start to shake, "Oh, Gunter!"

Gunter, startled, stops arguing with Wolfram and look over to Yuuri, startled.

"Oh my! My beautiful double black, whatever is the matter? Are you ok? What's wrong?!" Gunter says starting to panic.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asks, just as startled by the boys actions, "What's wrong?" He asks, concern laced in his words.

"How- how dare you, Gunter! Saying such mean things to your prince like that! Prince Wolfram doesn't deserve to be treated that way!" Yuuri states with wide, innocent eyes.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram looks at him, bemused.

"Hey, isn't that the prince?" Came a voice from the crowd.

"And the sacred double black is there with him, too!"

"Aren't they so cute?"

"But what's wrong with the young double black? He looks like he's about to cry."

Murmurs went on throughout the crowd of people. Wolfram glanced at Yuuri. Yuuri looked at him for a second and then towards the crowd of people. Wolfram smirked as he caught on and then quickly looked back over to Gunter.

"Ya! Gunter why would you say something like that?" Wolfram looked up at him with innocent eyes.

Angry murmers started going through the crowd.

"What does that mean? What do you think that man said to them?"

"Oh, those poor dears!"

"They are close to tears! What do you think he did?"

"No one should treat our dear prince and sacred double black so terribly!"

A bead of sweat drops from Gunters forehead as he realized what was going on, "Now wait a second." He spoke towards the crowd, who in return were all glaring at him, "It's not what you think...you see they are just trying to..."

The crowd of people, angry at Gunter, surround him and start yelling at him. Saying that he should 'treat the young prince and sacred double black with respect' and how 'horrible it was to make children cry'.

"Come on," Whispered Wolfram, as everyone was to distracted to notice them make there escape. Yuuri nodded and followed him, slipping through the crowd of people and heading out of the town quickly, so no one would notice them.

As Wolfram and Yuuri escaped the crowd, Gunter was still surrounded and completely confused, "Wolfram? Yuuri?" He called out into the crowd, "...What just happened?"

_Thanks for reading! Review, please!_

_Peace and love,_

_~RedBird~_


End file.
